


Just like a pill

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Addiction, M/M, Rehabilitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Анжольрас – психолог, ему 22 года. Грантеру восемнадцать, он наркоман, ни один психолог доселе не помог. По совету кого-нибудь из лезами, родители нанимают Анжольраса
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 2





	Just like a pill

**Author's Note:**

> Дети, не употребляйте наркотики!
> 
> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Вы не смотрите на возраст, – горячо сказал Комбефер, сматывая резиновый жгут, который только что снял с руки Грантера. На тонком предплечье след жгута выделялся ярко, как будто вырезанный скальпелем, а над ним и под ним по застарелым синякам можно было проследить следы других жгутов, как тех, которые Грантеру накладывали в больнице, вкалывая очередное лекарство, так и тех, которые он, зажимая зубами, затягивал сам. – Он – новатор в своём деле, и, наверное, только он из всех специалистов сможет помочь Грантеру.  
Тот только глянул из-под спутанной чёлки недовольным, мутным от плещущихся в очищенной процедурой электролиза крови лекарств, взглядом, словно хотел сказать: эй, я вообще-то здесь!  
– Вы же понимаете, – Комбефер осторожно взял мать Грантера за руку, успокаивающе сжал её ладонь, – Мы не сможем его вытащить, если он сам не захочет.  
Жоли, ассистент Комбефера, под руку вывел мать Грантера из палаты, и Комбефер, вздохнув, повернулся к вытянувшемуся на узкой больничной койке подростку. В свои восемнадцать он выглядел пятнадцатилетним: тощий, бледный от всех своих таблеток, в нелепой вязаной шапке и растянутом зелёном свитере, под рукавами которого так хорошо прятать синяки на венах. Озлобившийся на весь мир волчонок.  
– И зачем ты это всё жрёшь? – спросил Комбефер, перекатывая пальцами на тумбочке у койки вытащенные из кармана Грантера таблетки. Химия в сахарной оболочке, сладкая, как оргазм, доступная, как маструбация. Комбефер усмехнулся и смахнул таблетки в карман халата. Ему очень хотелось потрепать Грантера по спутанным тёмным кудряшкам, хотелось обнять его и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, но то, что срабатывало с другими детьми в этой клинике, почему-то ломалось на Грантере.  
– Потому что... – начал Грантер хрипло и, вытерев рукавом мокрый обветренный рот, махнул рукой, – Ты не поймёшь.

– Восемнадцать – это слишком много, – безапелляционно заявил Анжольрас, постукивая пальцем по столу, рядом со своим стаканом пряного чая-латте из Starbucks. – Он, наверное, выглядит старше, чем я.  
Комбефер только фыркнул, пряча улыбку за сливочной пенкой своего капучино. Комплекс Анжольраса по поводу его внешности давно стал притчей во языцех, но сейчас Комбефер готов был пожертвовать спокойствием друга.  
– Ты как-нибудь зайди к нам, – сказал он, со звоном, положив ложечку на стол. – Посмотри на стены его палаты. А потом перезвони его матери, извинись за отказ и назначь дату первого сеанса.  
Резко отодвинув стул, он встал из-за стола и, прихватив свой стакан, пошёл к стоянке, не удивляясь даже, услышав за спиной шаги Анжольраса. Тот сел на пассажирское сиденье машины Комбефера и, пристегнувшись, посоветовал:  
– Только веди осторожнее, я не успел допить.  
В клинике его знали и за глаза называли суперменом, революционером, а кто-то – даже богом, за то, что он умудрялся вытаскивать даже совсем безнадёжные случаи, ломая всю медицинскую статистику. О чём он говорил с покуривающими марихуану школьниками, глотающими таблетки школьницами или беспризорниками всех возрастов, с такими тонкими руками, что героин они были вынуждены вкалывать под колено, никто не знал. Анжольрас не раскрывал своей методики, но и её результатов было достаточно, чтобы никто не косился на отсутствие халата и нерегулярные сеансы терапии.  
Кивнув знакомым медсёстрам и походя погладив по волосам Гавроша, своего вчерашнего пациента, Комбефер провёл Анжольраса к палате Грантера. Эту палату ему выделили в полное личное пользование после четвёртого побега из дома, и Комбефер не позволял никого вписывать туда, даже если в клинике почти не оставалось свободных коек. "У каждого ребёнка должен быть дом, куда он может возвращаться в любое время", – отрезал он как-то, освобождая собственный кабинет под палату и перебираясь в столовую вместе с ноутбуком и кофеваркой.  
Это тоже было частью лечения как и выписанная чёрной краской на двери эр прописная и бумага, затянувшая стены палаты, в которую шагнул Анжольрас.  
Почти все стены были разрисованы. Такую тактику применяют к малышам или больным аутизмом, и видеть эту же приевшуюся схему в комнате подростка, почти ровесника самого Анжольраса, ему было странно, но, приглядевшись к рисункам, он изменил своё мнение. Проходя по периметру комнаты, он то приседал, рассматривая грубые мазки гуаши у самого плинтуса, то привставал на цыпочки, вглядываясь в выведенные акварелью воздушные силуэты. У вырисованного над кроватью безликого человека он остановился. От неясно-тёмной, но не чёрной, фигуры, равнодушно отвернувшей белое своё безглазое лицо, даже у привыкшего ко всему Анжольраса мороз прошёл вдоль позвоночника. Закусив губу, он решительно протянул руку к теряющейся в беспросветно-серых тенях фигуре, но коснуться так и не смог.  
– Не трогай, – попросил стоявший в дверях Комбефер. – Если они нужны тебе для анализа, просто сфотографируй, пожалуйста.  
Анжольрас мотнул плечом – мол, не маленький, всё понимаю, – и вытащил из кармана телефон. Сохранив снимки в облаке, он вздохнул и набрал номер матери Грантера, не решаясь поднять взгляд на победно улыбающегося Комбефера.

– Ты ёбаный ненормальный ублюдок, – монотонно проговорил Монпарнас в гарнитуру, и Жеан недовольно поморщился от этой ругани, выходя на кухню за ещё одной порцией чая. Он закрыл дверь, но всё равно услышал: – Какая сука продала тебе героин?  
Монпарнас встал с дивана, кошачьим пружинящим шагом прошёлся по комнате, бездумно трогая разложенные на столе книги и исписанные черновики стихов Жеана. Это успокаивало. Это позволяло говорить ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом. Это отвлекало от чувства вины.  
– Я сломаю ему позвоночник, – пообещал он, открывая окно и доставая из портсигара самокрутку. – А Жавер накроет этот долбанный притон Тенардье и... – он закашлялся, подавившись дымом и, всё-таки, сорвался на крик: – Да срать я хотел на прибыль этого старого пидора! На моей территории никакого героина, – выдохнув сладковатый дым, он прижался виском к раме окна и почти без перехода от ругани спросил: – Ты где?  
Жеан прислонился лбом к стеклу в двери кухни, прислушиваясь. Он настолько привык к тому, что Монпарнас почти не уходит из дома после полуночи, что он назначает все свои таинственные и опасные, с налётом романтизма, встречи, пока в литинституте продолжаются пары, и теперь, похоже, этой привычке было суждено сломаться. Жеан до боли закусил губу, но выдохнул и с виноватой радостью улыбнулся, когда Монпарнас бросил в микрофон гарнитуры:  
– Прижми хвост, я звоню Курфейраку. У этого его доктора как раз смена скоро кончится.  
Вытащив из уха наушник, он оставил его у вычурной пепельницы на подоконнике и, сипло, как после забега, дыша, толкнул дверь кухни, которая так ударилась об стену, что Жеан чуть не выронил хрупкую стеклянную пиалу, в которую лил тонкой струйкой только что заваренный чай. Монпарнас, как разъярённый тигр, полоснул ногтями по дверце холодильника, сбив пару пошлых туристических магнитов, доставшихся от предыдущего владельца квартиры, и, успокаиваясь, ткнулся лбом Жеану в плечо.  
– Курфейрак его вытащит, – пробормотал он. – Курфейрак за шкирку оттащит его в клинику и этот их супермен его выдернет с того света.  
– Ты так уверен в этом? – Жеан не глядя положил узкую ладонь на затылок Монпарнаса, ероша выкрашенные чёрным волосы, и Монпарнас усмехнулся:  
– Конечно, он же такой же псих, как и сам Эр.

Грантер сжался на заднем сидении машины Курфейрака: рукава натянуты до самых пальцев, глаза в ореоле синеватых теней – насторожены, как у дикого зверька, и только гроздь побрякушек на шее чуть позвякивает на каждом повороте. Курфейрак молчал, и это пугало Грантера даже больше его обычных кошмаров, приходящих после того, как радужное облако наркотического угара отпускало его, переломанного, с ноющим телом и дрожащими руками. Это был не тот Курфейрак, который два года назад протянул ему на раскрытой руке белую таблетку и сунул в руки кисть, сказав "Мы ещё сделаем из тебя Рембрандта". Это был не тот Курфейрак, который вкалывал на пяти работах, а потом всю ночь мог танцевать в клубе, отираясь бёдрами о бёдра случайных партнёров, которым он языком проталкивал в рот колёса.  
Это был Курфейрак, который перешёл со спидов на зелёный чай, восстановился в институт и каждый вечер заезжал в клинику, чтобы забрать доктора Комбефера с работы. Грантер с отвращением подумал, что потом, после, они, наверное, долго смотрят какое-нибудь нудное французское кино, которое, конечно же, должно нравиться зануде-доктору, а потом Курфейрак снимает с него очки и до тошноты нежно целует его сжатые губы. Грантеру очень хотелось разбить что-нибудь всякий раз, когда он думал об этом.  
– Ломает? – сочувственно спросил Курфейрак, останавливаясь на светофоре за пару кварталов до клиники, и, не дождавшись ответа, вытащил из бардачка пузырёк с надписью "Аспирин". Вытряхнул на ладонь одну таблетку и протянул Грантеру. – Термос с чаем в кармане на сидении, – он улыбнулся краешком рта. – И это не аспирин.  
Грантер взял таблетку двумя пальцами, как тогда, в первый раз, и, приоткрыв окно, вышвырнул её на улицу.  
– Как хочешь, – тихо сказал Курфейрак и, взвесив пузырёк на ладони, метко кинул его в стоявший на тротуаре мусорный бак. – Как хочешь.

Сеанс начался двадцать минут назад, Грантер научился отмерять время по собственному пульсу за те долгие часы, что он провёл под капельницей. За всё это время сидящий напротив прямо на полу доктор так ничего и не спросил. Доктора этого Грантер видел впервые, значит, маман разорилась на очередное светило науки, на которое, если честно, этот подросток в красном свитере и джинсах никак не тянул. У Грантера было достаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть его от вьющейся прядки светлых волос, неаккуратно падающей на лоб, до прилипших к подошвам кед травинкам. Для иссушенного ломкой сознания он был слишком ярким, слишком ненастоящим, почти режущим, как яркий больничный свет: слишком правильные черты лица, слишком длинные ресницы, слишком светлая кожа в вороте свитера, слишком спокойный взгляд холодных, серо-голубых глаз. Такого очень хотелось нарисовать, но Грантеру уже три дня не давали даже успокоительных, и пальцы дрожали слишком сильно, чтобы держать в руках карандаш.  
Наверное, этот доктор тоже изучил его досконально. Грантеру вдруг захотелось закрыть некрасивое своё лицо руками, потому что напротив этого совершенства он, с нечёсаными волосами, синяками под глазами и искусанными в кровь губами выглядел чудовищем, куском глины рядом с мраморной статуей.  
– Вы вообще совершеннолетний? – решился спросить он, когда с начала сеанса прошло почти полчаса, и доктор кивнул.  
– Мне двадцать два, – сообщил он спокойным голосом. – Можешь звать меня просто Анжольрасом.  
Вежливость требовала представиться в ответ, но Грантер промолчал, колупая пальцем дырку на своих джинсах, прямо на коленке. У него уже затекли ноги, но он не собирался шевелиться под взглядом Анжольраса, чтобы не привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания. Хотя, куда уж больше? Он и так был единственным пациентом на этой терапевтической сессии, больше похожей на нелепые, заторможенные приходы от мета.  
Анжольрас терпеливо сидел напротив, так же не говоря ни слова, и Грантеру показалось, что время идёт быстрее от того, как участился его пульс.  
До конца сеанса ни Грантер, ни Анжольрас больше не сказали ничего, но с пола они поднялись одновременно – глянувший на часы на запястье доктор и его считавший удары собственного сердца пациент.  
– Завтра в то же время, – напомнил Анжольрас, выходя из комнаты для терапии первым, и Грантер проводил его долгим взглядом.  
Он вышел следом за ним и, низко опустив капюшон толстовки, пошёл к себе в палату, где ещё долго сидел на кровати, повернувшись спиной к рисунку с безликим человеком.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Комбефер, подсаживаясь за угловой столик в общей столовой, который он переоборудовал в свой кабинет, притулив на полке между горшками с цветами папки с не очень секретными документами, а под столом – сейф с тем, что попадало под категорию врачебной тайны. Анжольрас пожал плечами, пододвинул к себе картонный стакан со своим именем на боку и отпил свой чай:  
– Комплексует из-за внешности, глушит наркотиками пустоту внутри, и ещё он панически чего-то боится, – Комбефер глянул на открытый на планшете Анжольраса снимок безликого силуэта из палаты Грантера. – И мне почему-то кажется, что он боится себя.  
Он постучал пальцами по столу, выключил экран планшета и, усмехнувшись краешком своего красиво вырезанного рта, произнёс:  
– Я пошёл работать с наркоманами, потому что презирал их всю жизнь, – он отвёл глаза, глядя на тощих, сомнабулических каких-то подростков, выбирающих десерты у витрины, – Презирал их слабость, их желание спускать на наркоту деньги, которые можно отдать на благотворительность, на спасение детей в Африке, если хочешь. Я насмотрелся на взрослых, которые были готовы убить – и убивали – за дозу посредственных химических соединений, которые разъедали их тела. Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал он, грея пальцы о стенки стакана, – Я чуть не стал "ангелом смерти" тогда, в лазарете при тюрьме, и, если бы туда тогда не попал в первую свою взрослую отсидку один мальчишка, я бы свихнулся.  
Комбефер тактично молчал. К подобным пламенным речам Анжольраса он привык, но обычно они не касались его прошлого, обычно Анжольрас в дебатах с невидимым оппонентом разносил социальную программу ЕС или очередное решение ЮНЕСКО, или волонтёрские программы ООН.  
– К чему я это, – спохватившись, сказал Анжольрас, глядя, как Гаврош складывает на свою тарелку уже третье пирожное. – Ты разрешаешь нетипичную терапию?  
– Нетипичную даже для тебя? – изумлённо поднял брови Комбефер и Анжольрас только кивнул, не поясняя. – Под мою ответственность.  
– Тогда проследи, чтобы его мать на километр не подходила к этому району города.  
Анжольрас встал с невысокого дивана и, затолкав планшет в рюкзак, подошёл к стайке пациентов, спрашивая их о чём-то. Гаврош тут же облапил Анжольраса за плечи, взбираясь на него, как на памятник, с которого его Комбефер и снял неделю назад, и Комбефер отпил свой остывший кофе, думая, что он скажет матери Грантера. Не правду же, в самом деле...

К началу второго сеанса Анжольрас опоздал. Чувствуя себя последним кретином, Грантер успел просидеть на пёстром ковре в комнате для терапии какое-то время: считать не получалось, потому что лишённый химии организм, кажется, пытался выстучать сердцем ча-ча-ча. А потом ему показалось, что резкий, голубовато-белый свет клиники померк, потому что в комнату стремительным шагом вошёл Анжольрас. Даже не извинившись, он встал напротив Грантера и бросил на пол перед ним шарф в цветах французского флага. Пялясь на носки его красных кед, Грантер тронул пальцами свернувшийся комком шарф. Чувствительность кожи от ломки снизилось, суставы гнулись плохо, и постоянно знобило, а шарф был тёплым не только на вид, но и на ощупь, и Грантер, не позволив себе благодарно улыбнуться, намотал его кольцом на шею.  
– Вставай, – приказал Анжольрас, и что-то в его голосе заставило Грантера неуклюже подняться на ноги. – Шапку надень, там ветер, а я психолог, а не педиатр, и лечить тебя от простуды я не собираюсь.  
Грантеру показалось, что его организм научился вырабатывать наркоту сам, потому что этого же просто не могло быть.  
Не могло ведь, верно?  
– Я покажу тебе одно место в городе, – сказал Анжольрас, показывая пропуск охраннику у ворот на въезде в клинику и отмахиваясь от его вопросительного взгляда на Грантера. – Можешь считать это традиционным приёмом в терапии, когда пациенту показывают, как прекрасен этот мир.  
Грантер усмехнулся, подходя к броской спортивной машине Анжольраса, разумеется, красной.  
– Только нихрена он не прекрасен, – проворчал он, садясь на пассажирское сиденье. В своей мятой одежде и этом нелепом шарфе он чувствовал себя совсем не к месту в салоне из искусственной кожи, где неуловимо пахло чаем и лекарствами. Это забытое чувство неловкости резануло по нему слишком сильно, и он пожалел, что тогда, в машине у Курфейрака, не заначил пару таблеток. Сейчас бы они очень помогли. Наверное, он даже смог бы расслабиться. Наверное, он даже набросал бы портрет Анжольраса на парковочном талоне.  
– Соглашусь, – пожал плечами Анжольрас, заводя мотор, и Грантер, не выдержав, удивлённо уставился на него в щель между краем низко надвинутой шапки и трёхцветным витком шарфа. – Голод, войны, социальное неравенство, экономический кризис, загнивание буржуазии... – Анжольрас дёрнул щекой, не то ухмыляясь, не то пытаясь скрыть ярость и сохранить лицо перед пациентом. – Наркотики, опять же, – он искоса глянул на Грантера и приказал: – Пристегнись.  
Вставляя ремень в защёлку, Грантер спросил, щуря глаза от непривычного дневного света:  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Улица Шанврери, – сказал Анжольрас, будто это всё объясняло. – А завтра ты покажешь мне какое-нибудь своё место.  
И это тоже не было вопросом, скорее приказом, и Грантеру мучительно захотелось растворить на языке пропитанную лизергиновой кислотой марку, чтобы нарисовать Анжольраса в роли какого-нибудь древнегреческого полководца во всю стену. Он посмотрел в окно на мелькающие за ним улочки квартала Сен-Дени и подумал, какое лицо будет у этого невозможного доктора, приведи он его в забегаловку Тенардье, где в туалете на каждом зеркале можно было найти следы кокаиновой пыли, а в карамельки, высыпанные на широкие блюда у входа, были намешаны спиды.

– Что значит "он сбежал"? – холодно спросил Комбефер, садясь на кровати и Курфейрак, вздохнув, тоже поднял голову с подушки. Он успокаивающе провёл ладонью по напряжённой спине Комбефера, но тот только крепче сжал трубку в пальцах – вот-вот треснет. – Ты оставил его в Сен-Дени без присмотра? В Сен-Дени? С-супермен чёртов.  
Бросив трубку на кровать, он наклонился за небрежно брошенными на пол джинсами и шагнул в сторону ванной. Курфейрак проводил его настороженным взглядом и поднял телефон, на котором таймер всё ещё мерил секундами вызов.  
– Анжольрас? – уточнил он, сдерживая ругательства. Он знал, как Комбефер переживал за Грантера, и чувствовал свою вину за это. В конце концов, это он впервые протянул таблетки тощему пареньку в нелепой шапке.  
– Курфейрак, – холодно поздоровался тот. – Передайте Комбеферу, что всё будет в порядке.  
Как ни странно, его голос внушал уверенность, и Курфейрак даже не выругался перед тем, как отбить вызов. Со стоном он упал обратно на подушку, но тут же подорвался, натягивая штаны.  
– Спи, – тихо попросил его Комбефер, выходя из ванной и наспех приглаживая взъерошенные от медленных ласк под одеялом волосы, – Я сам.  
– Хрен тебе, – огрызнулся Курфейрак, потирая след поцелуя на шее, и встал с кровати. – Ты – в клинику, я – в Сен-Дени, ловить этого мелкого засранца.  
Комбефер благодарно ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, постоял так несколько ударов сердца и, коротко прикоснувшись губами к его щеке, потянулся за ключами от машины.

Мелкий засранец вернулся в клинику под утро. Пришёл своим ходом, перебравшись через забор, и заметивший движение на камерах наружного наблюдения Комбефер попросил охрану не вмешиваться. Без шапки, растрёпанный и в размотанном наполовину шарфе, Грантер шагнул через порог клиники, обвёл невидящим, затуманенным взглядом собравшихся в холле людей – Курфа, дремлющего на плече Комбефера, двоих дежурных сестричек, заснувшего в глубоком кресле Гавроша, укрытого, как пледом, курткой Анжольраса, и самого молодого доктора, баюкающего в руках третий по счёту стакан пряного чая-латте из кофейни на углу. Улыбаясь нездешней какой-то улыбкой, отчего его некрасивое лицо, будто бы, просветлело, он прошёл к двери своей палаты и загремел чем-то. Вывернувшись из объятий Курфейрака, Комбефер на цыпочках пошёл следом, поманив за собой Анжольраса. Они могли бы и не прятаться, не заглядывать тайком в дверной проём, за которым Грантер, так и не выпутавшийся из шарфа, смешивал на палитре красную и золотистую темперу.  
– Я могу продолжать лечение? – невинно спросил Анжольрас, когда Грантер успел обозначить на стене, напротив безликого силуэта, фигуру с золотыми, будто нимб, волосами, и Комбефер только выдохнул через сжатые зубы:  
– Супермен, блин.  
– Можешь взять его кровь на анализ, – сказал Анжольрас ему в спину. – Спорим, что героина там нет?  
Комбефер медленно обернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на друга. Его растрёпанные от бессонной ночи волосы были подсвечены тусклым жёлтым светом приглушённого освещения, и, сквозь заляпанные очки Фера, казались нимбом, и красное пятно его свитера ярко выделялось на фоне белых стен коридора.  
– Если ты прав, считай, разрешение у тебя есть, – подумав, сказал Комбефер и вдруг очень тихо, почти шёпотом попросил: – Только вытащи его, ладно?

Эта тварь без лица приходила каждую ночь с тех пор, как доктор Комбефер, отобрав у Грантера все вещи, выбрал спрятанные в коробке с пастелью самокрутки, смахнул вытряхнутые из пенала таблетки и высыпал в раковину белый порошок, найденный в пакетике между страниц скетчбука. Грантер чувствовал её приближение загривком и весь сжимался под тёплым, домашним одеялом. Заталкивал ледяные ладони между колен, скрючиваясь на кровати, но всё равно знал, что пузырь белого, гладкого лица прижимается снаружи к окну, от этого осознания его потряхивало. В ту ночь, когда Грантер сбежал с затерянной в квартале Сен-Дени улочке Шанврери, метнувшись в знакомый проулок, а оттуда – задворками – к знакомым арабам, угостившим его таблетками в долг, тварь не пришла, и Грантер так и не смог решить из-за таблеток ли или из-за чуть ни светящегося ало-золотого силуэта, вырисованного на противоположной стене.  
Лёжа под капельницей, Грантер, почти не моргая, смотрел на намеченную картину. Руку сводило, мерно капал до зубового скрежета полезный раствор в пластиковой колбе, подвешенной на крюк у спинки кровати, и Грантер пялился на вырисованную густыми, уверенными мазками драпировку красной, намотанной на вздёрнутый к небу кулак ткани: не то плащ центуриона, не то флаг революционера, не то капоте тореадора, а то и вовсе – стяг Архангела Михаила. Складки были выведены настолько детально, что казалось, они могли шевельнуться от прорывающегося в палату ветра, напоенного запахом дождя и сжигаемых в парках листьев, но лицо в окружении золотого нимба развевающихся волос не было даже намечено, и это вызывало у Грантера смутное раздражение. Если бы не приклеенная пластырем к сгибу локтя игла, он бы, наверное, вскочил с койки и щедро плеснул на всё ещё влажно поблёскивающую, непросохшую краску растворителем.  
Ничего, в прорези на подошве его левого кроссовка пряталась крошечная пластиковая колбочка с двумя горошинами экстази: розовой, как дешёвая жвачка, и желтоватой, как белки его глаз. Ночью, раскатав их по нёбу, он снова возьмётся за кисть и за пару часов, пока будет действовать наркотик, дорисует. Обязательно, дорисует.  
Задумавшись, Грантер не сразу расслышал стук в дверь. Тронув костяшками пальцев косяк двери, в палату заглянул Анжольрас.  
– Ты не пришёл на терапию, – заметил он, и Грантер, возмущённо фыркнув, указал на потемневшую, набухшую под иглой капельницы вену на своей бледной руке, но для Анжольраса это, похоже, не было достаточно весомым аргументом.  
Он шагнул в палату, прикрывая за собой дверь и, сбросив со стула сваленные грудой вещи Грантера прямо на пол, поставил стул у изножья кровати. Он сел, на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, и, сцепив тонкие свои пальцы на остром колене, пристально посмотрел на Грантера, который сбился со счёта секунд и начал считать снова, с нуля, отсчитывая время сессии терапии.

– Ты мельтешишь, – сказал Гаврош с пола. Он сидел в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к стене и с громким хрустом грыз грушу. Технически, он не был наркозависимым: две затяжки марихуаны на пробу в школьном туалете были только поводом для того, чтобы вытащить его с улиц, дать ему крышу над головой и возможность учиться. Ради этого Комбефер даже не пожалел оставить свой кабинет.  
– Ты чавкаешь, – парировал Комбефер, снова проходя мимо двери с прописной эр на ней. Гаврош усмехнулся и кинул в него черенком от груши.  
– Загляни уже туда, или хочешь, – он вскочил на ноги, затолкал испачканные сладким, липким соком кулачки в карманы слишком больших для него штанов и, запрокинув голову, заглянул Комбеферу в лицо, – Хочешь, я посмотрю, раз уж тебе мешает эта твоя клятва Гиппопотама.  
– Гиппократа, – машинально поправил его Комбефер и тут же отмахнулся: – Не смей, я не буду тебя слушать.  
– Будешь, – пожал плечами Гаврош, привставая на цыпочки у прорезанного в двери окна, забранного мутным стеклом, и оглянулся на Фера через плечо: – Ты же мой доктор, ты обязан меня слушать.

Анжольрас сидел на стуле, вытянув спину, но, несмотря на это, его поза казалась расслабленной. За его спиной в квадрате солнечного света из окна плескались яркие, как зарево пожара, краски: алое с золотом, терракота и охра, жженая сиена и красный кадмий – цветные пятна, казалось, отблесками плясали на его перетянутых на затылке резинкой волосах и очерчивали румянцем скулы. Грантер полулежал на своей узкой койке, бледный, с синими кругами под глазами, и его взъерошенные жёсткие волосы отбрасывали густую тень, смешивавшуюся со смутными мазками чёрной и серой краски, из которой поднимался безликий силуэт, протягивающий к изголовью кровати свои тонкие руки.  
Они молчали, глядя друг на друга: спокойный серо-голубой взгляд и затравленный – орехово зелёный, – и только Грантер свободной от капельницы рукой теребил хвост брошенного поверх одеяла шарфа. Того, вчерашнего.  
О чём думал Анжольрас, Грантер не знал, но самого его скручивала спиралью почти забытая в ночном наркотическом угаре тоска. Он судорожно сжал пальцы левой руки так крепко, что чуть не вытолкнул загнанную под кожу иглу капельницы. От лекарств мутило, от отходняка потряхивало, а от того, как спокойно, без привычного сопереживания, свойственного всем предыдущим терапевтам, молчал Анжольрас, Грантер сорвался, как сорвался вчера, заталкивая под язык сладковатую горошину таблетки:  
– Зачем ты здесь сидишь? Тебе же плевать!  
– Мне – да, – спокойно ответил Анжольрас, даже не шевельнувшись от этого сдавленного крика, и это заставило Грантера закрыть рот и настороженно посмотреть на Анжольраса, словно ожидая пояснений. – Ты не поверишь, Рене, но абсолютному большинству населения планеты плевать на других людей и на тебя лично. Очень мало тех, кто, действительно, переживает.  
– Например, ты, – саркастически заметил Грантер, непослушной рукой отлепляя пластырь от кожи и выдёргивая иглу. Смешанная с витаминами кровь густо лиловыми пятнами украсила простыню, но Грантер привычным движением скатал в шарик бумажную салфетку из стоящей возле кровати коробки и зажал его локтем. Неловко изогнутой поджатой рукой он потёр висок и с кривой, будто виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на Анжольраса. – Герой в красном плаще...  
– Я не пример для подражания, – сухо ответил Анжольрас, чуть склонив голову набок. – В твоём случае, я бы назвал твою мать, Комбе... – закончить ему не удалось: Грантер сморщился, отвёл глаза, и его некрасивое лицо, будто смятое этой гримасой, приняло совсем уж отталкивающее выражение.  
– Ей насрать на меня лично, – прошипел он. – Она делает всё это – всё эти клиники, терапевты, осмотры, наблюдения – всё только затем, чтобы прилично выглядеть в глазах соседей.  
Он тронул свои пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, закрывая рот подрагивающими пальцами. Это был первый раз, когда он сказал правду о взаимоотношениях с матерью на терапии. Любой другой терапевт, услышь он это, не смог бы скрыть свои чувства (отвращение или разочарование в такой банальности – зависело от опыта работы), но лицо Анжольраса не выражало ничего.  
– Я могу продолжить список, или ты хочешь высказаться? – спросил он, и Грантер был готов поклясться, что различил в его голосе нотки сарказма.  
– Не надо, – устало попросил Грантер и ткнулся затылком в стену над изголовьем кровати. С такого ракурса он видел лицо Анжольраса на том же уровне, где должно было быть лицо силуэта на стене, и нарисованный нимб словно бы обнимал виски доктора.  
– Не хочешь говорить о себе, давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, – согласился Анжольрас и кивнул на тёмную фигуру, вырисованную за спиной Грантера, приказывая: – Расскажи мне о нём.

– Свершилось, – устало произнёс Анжольрас, почти падая на жёсткий диванчик в столовой напротив Комбефера. Он турнул из-за стола Гавроша, рассеянно хлебнул кофе из стакана Фера и, закрыв крышку его ноутбука, растерянно произнёс: – Сегодня я впервые соврал пациенту.  
Комбефер поправил очки тем же жестом, каким сотни раз трогал их на сессиях терапии, пряча на миг некстати возникшую на лице улыбку под ладонью, и посмотрел на Анжольраса с профессиональным сочувствием.  
– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросил он, отбирая свой стакан и двигая к Анжольрасу чайник, пряно пахнущий пуэром.  
– Пошёл ты.  
Наливая чай, Анжольрас вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, признался через поднимающийся над кружкой густой пар:  
– Я сказал, что мне плевать на него.

Розовые таблетки всегда казались слаще. Наверное, это подсознание подсовывало очередную почти забытую ассоциацию из детства, когда красные – вишнёвый или клубничные – карамельки были вкуснее жёлтых, лимонных или сливочных, и Грантер выуживал именно их из вазочки на кухне. Розовая горошина каталась в его вспотевшей холодной ладошке с пятнами краски, и Грантер не решался закинуть её под язык.  
Когда-то отчаянная, а теперь – притупившаяся, вросшая в подкорку головного мозга мысль "всем плевать" после сегодняшней сессии снова пульсировала в висках, но теперь она не резала так больно, что её хотелось заесть радугой эмоций в сахарной оболочке. Теперь Грантер только потёр глаза пальцами, прогоняя усталость и, встряхнув непослушной чёлкой, отмахнулся от этой мысли. Он затолкал таблетку обратно в пластиковую колбу и со стуком поставил на тумбочку, привычно замерев под нарисованной безликой тварью.  
На сессии он рассказал Анжольрасу о том, как эта гадина жмётся плоским белым лицом к стеклу, как ледяными руками забирается за шиворот, как равнодушно отворачивается тогда, когда Грантеру больше всего нужно, чтобы на него смотрели, пусть и эта тупая нарисованная дрянь. Даже ей плевать, даже ей...  
Поёжившись от холодка, от которого на загривке дыбом встали короткие и жёсткие волоски, Грантер дотянулся до выключателя, и серые тени шарахнулись обратно на рисунок от тусклого света лампы, в котором Эр выдавил на палитру остатки кобальтовой краски из тюбика, пару капель серебристой и ещё чуть-чуть церулеума. Он пододвинул к стене стул и, встав на него коленями, нерешительно протянул кисть к ало-золотой фигуре. Пальцы подрагивали, сколько Грантер их не сжимал на кисточке, безликий, казалось, холодно сопел в затылок, и мысли Грантера снова и снова возвращались к оставленным на тумбочке таблеткам.  
– Никогда не любил Рембрандта, – пробормотал Грантер и, едва подавляя желание зажмуриться, тронул кончиком кисти стену.

Запах травки Комбефер узнал ещё на пороге квартиры. Закрыв дверь, он прижался к ней спиной и закрыл глаза за стёклами очков, хотя в темноте прихожей это, конечно, было не нужно. Стащив с ног растоптанные ботинки и педантично уместив их на полке для обуви, Комбефер повесил куртку на крючок и шагнул в комнату. Курфейрак сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к тёплому боку дивана, и то и дело касался пальцами струн лежавшей у него на коленях гитары. Окно было открыто, и по полу ощутимо тянуло сырым и холодным октябрьским ветром, но даже ему было не под силу выветрить знакомый сладковатый запах.  
– Привет, – тихо поздоровался Курфейрак, не поднимая головы, и снова тронул струны: просто задел подушечками пальцев, не извлекая из инструмента почти ни звука.  
– Привет, – сухо откликнулся Комбефер, закрывая окно и накидывая на босые ноги Курфейрака плед.  
– Заходил Монпарнас, приносил чувство вины...  
– И наркотики, – закончил за него Комбефер, садясь на диван, и даже не шевельнулся, когда Курфейрак щекой потёрся о его колено, как кот. – А, впрочем, ты – взрослый человек, – быстро сказал он, и его голос прозвучал профессионально-отстранённо, – Ты вправе делать со своей жизнью, что угодно, мне плевать...  
– Мне-то не ври, – пробормотал Курфейрак и посмотрел на него тёмными глазами. Усмехнувшись, он поднял голову, вглядываясь в вольфрамовую нить лампы до рези в глазах, а потом снова повернулся к Комбеферу, позволяя тому заглянуть в свои послушно сузившиеся на свету зрачки. Комбефер виновато улыбнулся, двигаясь и позволяя Курфейраку пристроиться у себя под боком, забыв на ковре гитару. – Мне после тебя – никакой наркоты не надо, – прошептал Курфейрак, беззащитно тычась лбом ему в плечо. – Зависимость полная... эй, – он поднял голову, обиженно глядя на усмехнувшегося Комбефера, и тот, коротко тронув губами его губы, пояснил:  
– Я просто, кажется, разгадал методику работы Анжольраса, ту самую, нетипичную.

В комнату для терапии Анжольрас пришёл на четверть часа раньше положенного времени. Приоткрыл окно, вдыхая туманный запах осени и впуская рассеянный свет в просторное помещение, чтобы даже в углу не прятались смутно-серые тени, и сел на своё место на полу, поджав ноги. Он опустил голову, жалея, что не прихватил с собой термос с чаем, хотя с Грантером он вообще не рисковал шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть его своим движением.  
С теми наркоманами в тюрьме было проще: на них Анжольрасу было, действительно, плевать, и он не врал им, говоря это на групповых сеансах. Грантер же походил на комок глины, съёжившийся, некрасивый, пока ещё не ставший ничем, и из него можно было бы вылепить всё, что угодно. Но для любой глиняной скульптуры, Анжольрас знал, нужен был прочный каркас из стальной проволоки.  
Он посмотрел на свои руки – пальцы чуть подрагивали от усталости после бессонной ночи и лишнего стакана кофе из автомата, – и впервые за полтора года практики засомневался в своих силах.  
– Вылеплю ли? – спросил он, оглядываясь на притаившиеся в углах комнаты тени, и вздрогнул, когда к стеклу порывом ветра прибило белый пластиковый пакет, будто прилипло плоское, безглазое лицо. Анжольрас замер, глядя на это пятно, трепыхающееся от ветра, будто дышащее, и, сжав губы в тонкую линию, медленно поднялся с пола. Осторожно, словно боясь кого-то спугнуть, он подошёл к окну и, просунув руку в щель между рамами, решительным и резким движением смял этот пакет, срывая его с стекла.  
Комкая шуршащий целофан в руке, он прошёлся по комнате, глянул на часы и, затолкав побеждённый пакет в урну, стремительно вышел из комнаты, не видя, как Комбефер с улыбкой проводил его взглядом до поворота.

Без стука Анжольрас вошёл в палату Грантера и замер на пороге, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Грантер спал, сжавшись в комок на узкой своей койке, и тёмные его брови были сведены на переносице в болезненном надломе. На тумбочке за его спиной лежала пыльная пластиковая колбочка с двумя таблетками, жёлтой и розовой, и Анжольрас, покрутив её в пальцах, засунул её в карман джинсов. Он подумал, было, что стоило бы отдать таблетки Комбеферу на анализ, но тут же забыл об этом, потому что Грантер вздрогнул, неосознанно обнимая себя истончившейся от наркотиков и лекарств рукой за плечи, но не проснулся.  
С одной стороны кровати на него пялила своё безглазое лицо тёмная тварь, а с другой...  
На второй стене Анжольрас, как в зеркале, увидел себя: тот же взгляд серо-голубых глаз, тот же сосредоточенно сжатый рот, тот же изгиб шеи в развязанном вороте белой рубашки, только рисунок Грантера был идеальным. Ярким, точным, будто за красивой внешностью своего молодого врача он видел что-то ещё.  
Что-то вроде стального проволочного каркаса.  
Анжольрас криво усмехнулся, поджал губы, в точности повторяя мимику своего портрета, и уставился в слепое пятно безглазого лица в окружении теней. Осторожно, словно боясь кого-то спугнуть, он подошёл к стене, втиснувшись между кроватью и тумбочкой, и решительным и резким движением сорвал держащуюся на хлипких кнопках бумагу со стены. В комнате тут же стало светлее, словно этот рисунок раньше поглощал солнечные лучи, теперь мазнувшие светлые обои масляно-желтой кистью.  
Комкая плотную от слоёв краски бумагу в руках, он обошёл комнату Грантера, разглядывая неаккуратно сваленные вещи, заляпанные брызгами темперы и гуаши, и, затолкав неаккуратный бумажный ком в мусорное ведро в углу палаты, подошёл к кровати Грантера. Тот проснулся от этого шороха и растерянно посмотрел на Анжольраса, который, упершись испачканными серой пылью высохших красок ладонями в бортик кровати, приказал:  
– Ты опаздываешь на терапию, так что вставай.  
Грантер поднялся на ноги ещё до того, как сообразил, что выполняет приказы своего доктора беспрекословно, и Анжольрас, сжимая его плечо рукой, сказал уже мягче, прося, но не приказывая:  
– Пойдём со мной.


End file.
